The price you pay to love
by hopeless-romantic-nr-one
Summary: This is my first story and I hope you'll like it. This is an AU, just so you know. It's about love and the price you pay sometimes, and that's all I'm gonna tell ya. Please R&R.
1. Meetings

AN: I just want to say that I do not own "Wedding Peach" and enjoy the story.

****

**The price you pay to love **

**Chapter 1**

So you think your life's tuff? Well try to be an angel who's in love with her arch enemy. Who lives in a world were everybody is all peachy and trying to pretend like every thing's alright, when really there is a war going on. Who is destined to become the leader of a world based on lies, love and hate. She feels like she rather run away, then become leader of all this, but knows she can't. She has her whole life here, her family, her friends, her home... Her love is also a future leader, but he will lead the devil's. The funny thing is that the hated each other at first, and now they can't live without the other one. But unfortunately they have to keep their relationship a secret. The have secret meetings almost every day, mostly early in the morning, but sometimes at night. And our story actually begins with one of their meetings...

Wedding Peach waited just outside the angel's domain along with her trusted friend Jama-P. It was early morning, maybe around four or five. The sun was just rising in the east and the day's first sunrays was warming up the outback and the angel world. There was a light breeze which made her long, pink hair blow in her face lightly. She stood under an old oak tree with Jama-P sleeping in her arms. He had fallen asleep again about five minute ago (AN: And who could blame him? It's 4 in the morning for crying out loud!). There wasn't a sound except the levies blowing in the wind and Jama-P's snoring. 'I wonder were he is? He's never late, I hope he's okay...' she thought.

Then out of nowhere someone asked. "You haven't missed me to much have you?"

Wedding Peach immediately looked in the direction off the voice. "Viento!" Peach cried happily, dropped poor Jama-P and ran in to his open arms. "You are late!"

"Sorry, but you know as well as I that devils don't trust each other", Viento answered. "They almost caught me this time".

Then Peach felt something pull a little at her skirt. "Excuse me lady Peach for ruining your moment but, THAT WASN'T VERY NICE JUST DROPPING ME LIKE THAT! " said/ screamed Jama-P.

Peach pulled back from the hug and turned to Jama-P. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, it just happened. But I promise thatI won'tdo itagain, deal?"

"Deal"

Then Viento steeped up to Peach's side and said "Jama-P, would you mind, I need speak to Peach alone for a minute?"

"Okay, I need to sleep anyway, see you later lady Peach", with that he flied back into the angel world.

"So what is it that you need to...", that was all she could say before he covered her lips with his. At first she was too chocked to do anything. But after a few seconds she responded hungrily, tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms round her waist to pull her closer, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she felt him licking her bottom lip, begging her for accesses, which she gladly gave him. She opened her mouth and he immediately began to explore her mouth with his tongue, which earned him a moan from her. It continued like that for about three minutes before she ended the kiss due to the lack of air.

"So I'm guessing that there really wasn't something you needed to speak to me about", asked Peach once she caught her breath.

"No, not really, I just wanted to be alone with you" Viento answered.

"Well, I'm glad you did", was all she said before she closed her blue eyes, and enjoyed the moment in her lovers arms. The sun was almost up now and they knew thatthey should be going back to their own worlds.

"I must go now Peach and so should you", Viento said after about five minutes.

"Okay, meet me here tomorrow?"

"You know I will, I couldn't stand not to see you for a whole day"

"I know the feeling", with that she gave him a quick kiss then turned around back to the angel world and went towards the palace. He did the same except he went towards the devil's world.

To be continued...

AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think


	2. Lesson trouble

**AN: Thank you Sarah8 for you review. I****t's fun to see that someone reads my story. Happy new year by the way. Anyway on with the story. (You already know that I don't own Wedding Peach, so it's no use to say it every time I update.) **

**Chapter 2 **

As soon as Peach reached her bed she fell upon it and immediately fell asleep.

About two hours later her two best friends came in to wake her for there first lesson for the day. (**AN:** Yes, they have lessons. You didn't think she could take over without any knowledge, did ya? And if you wonder why her friends also have lessons it's because she convinced them to, because she didn't want to do it alone.) One of them just knocked, walked right in and said...

"Peach, are you up yet?" asked a girl with green hair and brown eyes. Her name was Daisy.

"Daisy, that was very rude" said another girl with brown hair and green eyes. Her name was Lily. "You are suppose to knock and wait. Not just walk right in!"

"Whatever you say , Lily"

Then they noticed Peach sleeping form.

"What, she's not up yet! She's always up by now" said Daisy. "And she still got her clothes... But wait a minute I saw her go to bed in her nightgown"

"You are right... but we have to ask her about it later, because our lesson begins in ten minutes! We have to wake her, quick!" answered Lily, who had started to panic a bit, because she was never late for a lesson and didn't want to start with it now.

"Leave it to me" Daisy said as she walked over to peach bed and yelled in her ear "WAKE UP; SLEEPY HEAD!"

And woke up she did. Peach flew out of bed faster than you could say "Help". Let's just say that she was really mad and leave it at that.

As soon as she calmed down, she quickly brushed her hair. Then they ran towards the lesson. They made it just in time which, Lily thanked God for. There first lesson for the day was history.

"Good morning, girls" greeted their teacher. "Today we will talk about how the Angel world started. Almost 3000 years ago the first angel..."

That was really all that Peach heard, the rest just sounded like bla, bla, bla.. She hadn't gotten any real sleep last night, so she was fighting to keep her eyes open. That lasted for about five minutes before she couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep.

The lesson continued for a total of seven minutes before the teacher realized that Peach was asleep.

'This is the sixth time this week that she blacked out on my lessons, something must be seriously wrong here... '

"Peach!" the teacher said while and shook her gently.

"Just five more minutes..." came the groggy reply.

"PEACH, wake up this instant, young lady!" the teacher said a bit louder.

"Huh?" was all Peach said when she finally woke up.

"You fell asleep again" whispered Daisy with a light touch of concern.

"Oh, I'm sorry Angela, it wont happen again" relied Peach a little guilty that she had fallen asleep AGAIN.

"Yousay that a lot of times Peach, and I'm still waiting for improvement" Angela/the teacher answered. "Well, I will let this slid this time also, but if this happens again you mother will be notified. Is that clear?"

"Yes"

"Good, know as I was saying, he finally found a place where..."

As Angela talked on and on about the Angel worlds history, Peach kept thinking that it was close that her mother found out about her "blackout's". She realized that she had to be more careful or they might discover her secret...

**AN: **So what did you think about the second chapter in this story? Plz R&R, and if you have an idea for this story, feel free to tell me.


	3. Thinking

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update but my inspiration was, in one word, gone. But I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do!

Thanks to: TheFullMetalMisfit and Aki for reviewing.

On with the story.

**Chapter 3**

This time Peach decided to sneak out a little early to think for herself a while. It was about two in the morning and they were supposed to meet in half hour. She sat under the oak tree on their normal meeting place. It was pretty cold, she shivered a bit, but she couldn't care less right now.

What are we going to do? I mean I wish we could just leave, but I can't just put everything behind me…´ her thoughts pretty much continued in this circle, trying desperately to come up with a solution. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone was coming her way, until…

"Angel!"

"Huh?" was her unintelligent reply. When she looked up she saw a devil that she never had seen before. From what she could tell it was male devil. He had black hair, red eyes and was quite heavily built. He would have been considered "hot" by any girl. He was wearing a dark blue, almost black armor.

"Little angels like you shouldn't be out this late, running around the forest, ne?"

Peach immediately jumped to her feet and started to back up against the tree (AN: Isn't she the smartest girl alive?). The devil, of course, went after her until he had her pinned against the tree.

"You know, you are pretty cute, for an angel that is…" he said while he licked her cheek. "I may as well, have a little fun with you."

Now Peach was so scared that she was close to tears. She cursed herself for freezing (AN: Well more like backing…) and fore her "bright" idea to come here to think alone, at night! Just when the devil was about to kiss her they heard someone's not so nice voice say:

"If you want to live I suggest that you take your hands off of her right now…"

While the devil froze in terror, Peach couldn't be happier. It was Viento, and he was seeing red. The devil was about to turn around when he was hit with an energy-ball and was instantly destroyed. Peach shook herself out of her chock and ran into Vento's arms and cried. He just held her tight and stroked her back.

AN: So what do you think about chapter 3.


	4. Talking

AN: I am totally sorry that it has been a couple of months to update, but my inspiration left me again… But it is back once again!

Thanks to: Sarah8, angel8119673275 and AiStrawberry for reading and reviewing ☺.

Oh, wait I remembered something. Sarah8 you said that her real name are Momoko (which I know by the way), but I choused to use her angel name simply because in this story she is a full angel and not a half.

Anyway to the story!

**Chapter 4 **

After Peach calmed down enough to stop crying, Viento pushed her back a little so he could look her in her eyes, and asked her if she was okay.

"Yes, thanks to you… I don't even want to think about what almost happened…" Peach whispered. She was still a little shocked and scared.

"Then don't", he whispered back and kissed her forehead lightly, then pulled her back against him again. When he felt her relax against him, he asked her a question. "I just want to ask you one thing… Why didn't you kill him yourself, I mean he wasn't that strong…"

"I… I… don't know, I guess I was just too scared… Anyway, I hate having to say this but we got to lay low fore a while. I fell asleep to day at my lesson again… Angela said she wouldn't tell my mom, but one more time and she would, plus that my friends is starting to suspect something…", Peach said with a sad voice.

When Viento said nothing for a while she was beginning to worry, but then she felt him sigh.

"Yeah, I was going to say something like that to. I mean I haven't fallen asleep or anything like that, but they were starting to wonder where I'm going every nigh- eh morning."

Peach pulled away a bit and kissed him. It started out slowly but it soon grew more passionate.

"Not that am complaining or anything but what was that for?"

"Well since we can't see each other for at least two days, I planning to get as much out of this as possible", Peach answered and leaned in again.

This was how they spent the majority of their evening together, the also talked and cuddled. About one and a half hour later, they said their good byes and decided to meet in two days, at one o'clock. Little did they know that someone had witnessed the whole thing...

AN: Sorry that it's so short but I promise another chapter in the next week or so.


	5. Busted

The next went without problems, well almost anyway. Peach fell asleep again but luckily Lily woke her before the teacher noticed. So you can't really call it a problem now can you?

Anyway after the lessons were over Lily pulled Peach aside fore a minute.

"What is it Lily?" Peach asked her friend, a little confused.

"Meet me in the garden, by the roses in five minutes", was all Lily sad before she ran towards her room.

'Hm, that was weird… What can be so important that Lily can't just say it here?' Was what Peach thought while she went towards the gardens.

She wasn't looking were she was going and (You guessed it.) crashed into someone. It was Gabriel, a boy who had a crush on her, and if that wasn't enough he was THE biggest and MOST arrogant jerk you can imagine (Oh joy! Note the sarcasm.). Sure he was handsome with his hassle brown hair, forest green eyes and muscular build, but that was all he was, a pretty face.

"Hey watch where you're goin-! Oh it's you Peach. Hey, since I know you can't resist me, how about a date?" Gabriel said in a smug way and pulled her closer to him.

Peach thought how to kill him as painfully as possible. 'Sigh Not this again. This guy just won't take a hint. Well at least he didn't try to kiss me like last time… Oh, how I wish I could just- Okay focus on conversation!'

Peach pushed away from him harshly.

"First thing's first, I will never EVER go anywhere with you! And secondly I have to meet Lily in one minute, so good bye!" With that Peach turned around and walked away.

When she got there, Lily was already there.

"You're late", Lily said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, but I was distracted by, you know who."

"Gabriel?"

"The one and only. Anyway why did you want to se me?" Peach asked with a curios look.

"Peach… I don't know how to tell you this, but I know what you been doing…" Lily said looking down at her feet.

"Ehhehe, doing?" Peach asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, I know that you're seeing Viento of he devils…"

Peach felt her heart stop at those words. She thought that now she will never see him again, and that made her feel like she was dying right then and there.

"And I think it's absolutely wonderful!" Lily said after she looked up and clasped her hands together.

"Huh, you do?" Peach answered/asked dumbly.

To say Peach was shocked would be the biggest under statement of the year.

"Why of course, I think all love is beautiful. And I do not think that I have seen anything purer then your love", Lily said with a reassuring smile.

"So you won't tell my mom?" Peach asked, still a little unsure.

"Of course not!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Peach cried excitedly and hugged Lily for all she was worth.

"You're welcome. But come on now, you must tell me everything."

AN: I bet you all thought it was someone bad or something that discovered them, right? Tough I have no clue what's gonna happen next... Aw well until next time, see ya!


End file.
